


Until we can sing again

by YuzuKoneko



Category: NEWS (Japan Band), Tegomass
Genre: M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuKoneko/pseuds/YuzuKoneko
Summary: A present. Doesn't have to explain anything, no at this moment.
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Until we can sing again

Tegoshi didn’t expect to have any visit that night, to be honest, he never invited someone to his place privately, only for work related stuff like a YouTube video or maybe some visits to discuss things like his music or some game. He doesn’t like have friends at his place, he prefers have meetings with them at restaurants or bars.

That’s why he was really surprised when he opened the door and the one who was standing there, looking at the wall, like if in that way he can avoid everything, was Massu. Yuya was nervous, “well, that’s what I get for not being able to make a proper date with him”. He expected a punch or maybe… a scream? But Massu only smiled. 

It’s been months since he saw that glorious smile that close. Massu’s smile is truly the best. Yuya couldn’t do anything but smile and their eyes met, finally. No even a hi was said, but it wasn’t awkward, just like if the time doesn’t matter at all.

Yuya invited him to walk in, with a mimic sign. They are good friends, right? At the least, they were the last time they talked. Yuya didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have a speech to start and he knew Massu neither, so they just sit down together, without make any sound.

When Yuya felt like an eternity would be a shorter time to survive, he opened his mouth.

“Sorry… I…”

“Don’t say anything Yuya, you have been saying a lot of things, lately”.

“I…”

“I came here to do something. To say something”.

“I understand, Massu. You hate me”.

“What? No. I don’t. And I would like to say that hate is maybe the only feeling that I’m unable to feel. At least, with you. I think you knew it. Isn’t the first time that I’m saying this.”

“Then…”

More silence, Massu just closed his eyes and take a deep breath. He wasn’t upset, not even disappointed, he just felt lonely that night. That week… a few months, if he admits it. His members were with him since his teen days, and even if two of them are still with him and giving the best support they can, no one can even be that close to be his “aikata”.

Massu thought a lot, considering what Yuya meant and means to him, if he was a co-worker, a friend or more than that. Until the savage 2020 came, he never thought even a little if his deep feelings for him were something more. Would be risk to tell it was love. But at this point. He knew if wasn’t love, then he would be in trouble looking for a new word to express his feelings.

He loves Yuya. But he doesn’t know how. How deeply his love is. How healthy can be for him. How intense his feelings could grow up or How selfish can be… and neither knows why. 

Well, that’s a lie. He knows why (a life together is something important, he thinks). But doesn’t know if he wants to show his feelings. Also doesn’t know if his love could be taken as something familiar. Is clearly different to the love at his parents or his sister. To his fans or maybe to his other friends.

Massu thought everything quickly, in a second, a remainder to help himself to say something, the words that he wanted to say for first time, to Yuya, to someone. To his favorite person in the whole world, even if it’s something hard to admit.

“I want to give you a present”.

“Tha-! what?! What do you mean by a present?”.

“Something that I want to give you. When people want so show how important is someone…”

“I know what a present means, but I can’t understand why you came in the middle of the night to give me something, you could send it. You can meet me in another place… came in another time”.

“I have work to do, Tegoshi, I’m doing a musical”.

“Y-yes… I know but…”

“I just felt that I had to give it to you today, ok? That’s all. I don’t have another reason”.

“You always have a reason, Massu”.

Massu looked at him and smiled, again, like if the smile could help to something, to try to express another thing. Isn’t a surprise, it worked it, Yuya smiled him back and decided try to close his mouth until Massu give him the present. I wasn’t a long wait because in that second, Massu take off his precious armband and taking Yuya’s hand, making fit it on him.

“NO”.

“Wait, you can’t no taking it. Not even without a second on you”.

“You can’t give me this! You love it”

“Is natural to me, have all the things that I love in one place”.

“What”

“I don’t hate you. You are not the worst person in the world. You are too free, and even if I am not like you, in barely, nothing. I think that I understand you better than anyone. You’re the most selfish brat that I’ve ever known. But somehow it’s okay”.

“You are saying no sense”.

“I know. But let’s make a promise Yuya”

“I don’t understand”

“Until we sing together again, keep it. And I’m going to tell you why I gave it to you”

“What do you mean, Massu? We can sing now… I mean, maybe my neighbors…”

“No, until we can sing like we used to”.

“Are you going to leave the agency...?” Yuya can’t believe all these words, not even for a second, the whole situation it has to be a prank or something.

“No. Right now, no. But I think I will, someday. I like my job and I have a promise with myself… just I’m doing a new promise to you, and to myself”. 

“You want to sing with me again and that’s why you are giving me this…?”

Massu laughed, he knew it would be kind awkward but it was funny somehow too. He didn’t answer.

“Is the one that you use all the time or is a new one?” Taking in consideration how Massu can be with his accessories, clothes and… everything, there’s no difference between a new and a used armband.

“It matters?” 

“I guess no...”

Massu just stand up, smiled at Tegoshi, this time was different, was a sad smile. Massu had to leave the place soon or his actions would be something more than giving a present, so he walked to the door. 

“I can offer a coffee, you know”

“Yeah, but it’s time to go”.

“Massu”

“uhm?”

“I’m sorry”

“I know”

“I wanted to do more… I swear that I wanted”.

“I know”

“I wished… I just…I’m so sorry, I hurt you, I did and said so many things that I shouldn’t…”

“I didn’t come to hear all that shit”

“eh?”

“I understand why you did what you did. I was hurt, yeah… but more than hurt or upset I was worry. You’re a team player. Someone needs to take care of you. I was so worry, but you’re doing fine alone, I’m actually glad you’re ok…”

“I miss you”.

“Until we sing again, miss me”.

Yuya nodded, and he closed the door when the other man left the place. He somehow knew it would be okay, he is alone, that’s true. But he won’t be alone forever. That’s a promise. And he might be the one who broke a promise, but Massu is the one who is making the new promise, and he never would break any promise, like never.

He didn’t know if NEWS is coming back someday, Massu didn’t say that. Also no one is saying “TegoMass 5th album”, but Massu said something, something deeply to him, to his heart. To his soul. And only love can reach the soul.

“I’m going to tell you something important too when we can sing together again, Massu”.

**Author's Note:**

> For so many years I have been doing promises that I´ll try to write something in English, the time has come.  
> Sorry for all the gramma mistakes, I don't think that I'm happy enough with this but the idea came in a second and I knew it was an opportunity.  
> This is for you, I know how hurt you are, hope it helps you, somehow, TegoMass shippers team is alive.


End file.
